A New War Begins
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Italy goes to Germany's place but everything feels different, Italy tries snooping around and ends up finding Germany's secret. Btw this will get sad further along.
1. A Secret

Germany and I were dating, even though everyone thinks he is a mean person he's actually really kind and sweet! Whenever people kidnap me he aaaaaaalways saves me, sometimes I feel bad that he always has to save me but in the end I'm just really happy that he came to save me~!

One day I was skipping to Germany's house, but when I got there it was really weird. I can't put my finger on it but it just felt different... Oh well~ Anyway! I started knocking on the door, it took a few minutes but Germany finally answered. I smile at Germany but he only sighs, then again that's the normal thing he does~

"Vat do you vant Italy?" He asked me, his face looked my stern than normal but it didn't scare me.

"Ve, Germany, I wanted to spend time with you~!" I said handing him a basket of tomatoes.

"Not today Italy, I'm busy..." I looked at him curiously wondering what secrets he's keeping from me.

"With what ve~?" I get on my toes trying to see past Germany hoping to maybe find something interesting, I didn't even see a single mess! Germany's such a neat freak, I think he has OCD~ I almost laughed at my own sighed again, I was clearly starting to annoy him but sometimes annoying Germany can be a lot of fun!

"None of your business." I could hear his voice get stronger, he was reaaaaaaaaally starting to get annoyed.

"Come on Germany! I wanna know!" I complained. "Pleaaaaaaase Germany! I promise I won't tell anyone! I even brought you a basket of my best tomatoes for you!" I give him the puppy dog eyes, he can't say no to me when I give him those~ He's silent for a few moments then moves out of the doorway, I walk in skipping happily with my typical happy-go-lucky face.

"So what is it you're hiding from me Germany ve~?" Germany closes the door and turns over towards me, he's looking different. Like he looks the same but different... Like his aura is more threatening and depressing, it sent chills down my spin. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's nothing really Italy, just forget about it alright? We can hang out for a little bit but zen I need to get back to vork." I hugged Germany tightly smiling, I wasn't going to let go until he hugged me back. It took a few minutes but he finally hugged me back. It was as awkward than usually but still different, Germany was up to something and I was going to find out what! I got on my toes and tried to kiss his cheeks but I'm still to short. Unlike giving in like normal he just stretches his body further and pushes me away. I give him a sad/hurt look because 1. I really was and 2. I wanted to make him feel bad. Why was he acting so differently? Well, clearly Germany wasn't going to tell me so I am going to find out myself ve! It's time for super Italy spy time!

Quickly I leave because Germany being a meany face and didn't do anything fun with me, he didn't even really talk to me! The stupid head... When I leave I go home and quickly put on some camo and all these things I read about in a book once. I even bring tools like rope and stuff! I get the paints and start painting those lines of things on my face, Germany taught me that~

After getting ready for the spying I return to Germany's house pondering just what he could be hiding from me. Was it a present? No, he wouldn't feel that different... Maybe a monkey! Hm, no, they'd be to messy. Plus he keeps calling me a monkey so I guess he wouldn't have to get one. I giggle to myself think about me as a monkey in Germany's house~ Maybe he's cheating on me... I quickly shake my head and get thoughts like that out of my mind.

Once I get there I quickly jump in the bushes and hide, I press my body against the side of the building like Germany taught me to to make sure people can't see me threw the windows and maybe hide from video cameras that could be hidden around. I normally daze off into the training lessons but somehow I end up soaking in all of the information.

I peek my head up a little to look threw the window, I don't see any sign of anybody in the room. Hm... Where could he be hiding things? His bedroom, the basement and his study? I check his study first, nada. I take a big sigh. I check the basement now and see nothing their either. I go to where Germany's room is on the second floor.

"It's going to be tough to get up there ve..." I look around and notice a trellis. I walk up to it and start climbing it, sticking my foot in each diamond shaped crevasse and grabbing onto the other. Roses are growing on it and I must be careful not to cut myself. I'm almost all the way up but it's really hard, it takes a lot of energy out of me... I look down and notice how far off of the ground I am, it's scary! I start to get dizzy but am almost there, I start climbing again but I start cutting up my hands. Blood starts dripping down my hands and it really hurt! I'm so scared right now!

"G-GERMANY!" I yell out naturally then realize what I did. Germany comes running out of the house and looks around, I don't think he will notice me. I sigh in relief but then the stinging pain of the rose thorns comes back into my mind and I accidentally pull away from the trellis. The world goes in slow motion as I feel myself start to fall backwards. I give out a really big scream, my heart's beating so fast! I'm gonna die! I'm to young and pretty to die, I'm still a virgin!

I close my eyes waiting for the pain of splatting on the ground but it doesn't come, I slowly open my eyes and find myself in Germany's arms. I smile at him, sooooo grateful that he did see me and caught me.

"Ve, thank you soooooo much Germany! I thought I was going to die for sure! Or at least be in a lot of pain, but that doesn't matter cuz you saved me, thank you again Germany~!" I said, tears forming in the corners of my eyes but I can't help but grinning like my usual self~

"Vat the hell!? What were you doing on my trellis!? You're bleeding! Tell me vat's happening right now!" Germany's voice was more angry than normal, it actually made me flinch and quiver in fear. Normally no matter how loud Germany gets I never move a muscle. Now was different though... It was more angry angry and less Germany angry...

"I wanted to know what you were doing so I was going to spy and the rose thorns hurt my hand... I'm sorry Germany, I was trying to use the things you taught me but I guess I can't do it..." Germany sighs at me and takes him inside.

"I von't let you see vat I'm doing but I vill clean up your cuts..." He searched me from top to bottom. "You really did do what I had told you... I thought you never listened though."

"Ve, I don't but somehow I get all the information~ Weird huh~?" I told Germany, I made him proud! Yay! Germany grabs my hands and takes out a can of some spray. He sprayed my hands and it stung a lot! I yelped and pulled away from Germany but he kept a very tight grip on my hands.

"Come on, it only hurt for a second. I'm going to bandage up your hands now." Germany took out some band aids and started putting them on my hands, I smiled at him as he did this.

"Ve, thank you Germany~" I said to him, he just mumbled something and continued helping me. Once he was done I leaned over and kissed his cheek. His face turned a little red, it was really cute~! He didn't do anything back, it made me feel a little sad and Germany could notice. He leans in a gives me a gentle kiss, I smile as he quickly pulls away.

"U-um, you should go home..." I nodded.

"Ve, alright Germany~ I'll see you later then!" I said as I skipped away. Once I leave a man comes down from upstairs.


	2. The Fall

**So sorry for trying to type out accents, it really sucks but I hope you enjoy this!**

I was skipping back home happily, Germany fixed up my hands and gave me a kiss~! When I got home I realized that I hadn't found out what Germany was hiding! Oh no! I give a big sigh and start sulking. I decide to just go and take a shower to get all these paints off of my face.

I strip down and get into the shower, the warm water felt good on my face. By the time I'm done with my shower the floor is painted with greens and browns. I step out of the shower and dry myself off. Over the next course of the week I try to visit Germany but I end up staying for about 5 minutes then I leave, it makes me sad because I want to spend more time with Germany but he keeps saying he's busy! I need to find out what he's doing, I'll make him proud of me! I won't give up and I'll find out what he is doing threw the Italian Spirit!

I pick up the phone and call Japan~

"Herro?" Japan says, I haven't heard japans voice in so long! After World War 2 I hadn't talked so much with him, I'm glad I talked to him! But now I'm just kind of guilty because I'm only calling him to ask about Germany, maybe I can make him some pasta to say I'm sorry!

"U-uh, herro? Is anybody there?" He asks again.

"Oh sorry Japan! It's me Italy! I have a question to ask you~"

"Oh, it's been a rong time Itary-san. What is it that you want to ask?" He was so polite like normal~

"I was wondering if you knew what Germany was doing. He won't tell me and I barely get to spend any time with him..."

"Oh um... I-I don't know Itary-san. I'm sorry..." I for some reason feel like he's lying to me... But Japan never would lie to me!

"Alright Japan, thanks for trying to help though~"

"You are very welcome Itary-san." He hung up.

Japan's POV:

I quickly hung the phone and sighed.

"I can't berieve he bough that lie, Itary-san is very nice but he can be an idiot..." I pick the phone back up and call Germany.

"Ja? Vat is it Japan?"

"Uh, Germany-kun, Itary-san just carred me asking what you were up to. You haven't tord him yet?" I heard Germany sigh from the other end of the phone.

"No, you can't let him find out. Promise me you von't let him find out Japan, please." He told me, I had a feeling that this would only end badly. It was deep in my stomach, I had to but I didn't want to have to lie to Italy again, I'm not good at lying and I don't like lying either. But, if I don't agree it could mean big trouble for me and I do not need that right now. I sigh.

"Arright Germany-kun... I promise." He hangs up the phone and so do I. I think to myself...

"Not even Switzerland will be able to avoid this..."

Germany's POV:

I just got off of the phone with Japan, Italy just will not let this go! Why does he have to be so stubborn? If he finds out he will not let it go, I just don't want to drag him into this mess.

"What happened?" Asked Father Germany *the man from earlier and the only thing I could really think of...*

"Japan called me, Italy is still trying to find out vat is happening." I tell him.

"You hadn't told him yet? We could use all the help we can get, he's really weak. Best to get him out of the way now and use him as a sacrifice, give us a better chance to win this thing." Father Germany said. I glare at him.

"Italy is mein friend, I von't have you do zat to him or talk like zat." I tell him angrily.

"Oh ja, I don't want to hurt your little boyfriend!" He walks over and slaps me hard. A red handprint is left on the side of my face. I just stand there not reacting to it as suppose to.

"I'm sorry sir... But, I can't do zat to a friend." I tell him, I become nervous.

"Oh, you can't?" He tells me, "Well then, maybe you just need some more training." He gives me that horrid grin, an image of Russia appeared in my mind. It sent shivers down my spin, I didn't think anybody could be as horrible as him but I guess that's wrong.

"I guess I do sir." He walks over to me. *If you don't want to read this part because of violence then you can just skip to the next chapter*

He grabs my arm and takes me to the chair, I sit in it without resisting knowing that it would just be worse if I resisted. He straps me in.

"I am your boss, right?" I nod. "I told you to do something, did I not?" I nod again. "And you refused me?" Once more I nod. He picks up a whip. "What do you have to say now?" I don't respond to him, he hits me with it. It slashes my face. "What was that?" I don't respond again. He slashes me against the chest. I grit my teeth trying not to show any emotion of pain. He whips me several more times, blood starts to drip down my chest. He grins at me, I knew this wasn't over yet. He has greater plans for me. He takes out a few different tools, nothing I'm not familiar with because of WW2. Which was his fault too, but the thing is no one really knows of Father Germany even though he's the one who starts all of this, he brainwashes me to do as he says. He makes my heart cold and turns me against the world and yet I'm the one who gets blamed. At least in Russia they know of Mother Russia.

He decides to go old time this time. He puts a blind fold around me, he pushes the chair down so my head is parallel to the ground and places a cloth over my face. He pours water on it, I try to remain calm. This goes on for a few more minutes before he takes it off annoyed that I was able to control myself.

"What's up? Normally it's a lot worse than this." I say with a slight smirk, I'm proud that I didn't give into that psycho's wishes. He whips my face leaving a scratch mark on my nose.

"You're going to pay for that." I hear him put down the whip. He picks up some needles, the kind for acupuncture. I feel him press around my body and stick some needles, after the last one I feel a very sharp pain go threw my body, gritting my teeth I try not to sound off in pain.

An hour later the pain is still there. It keeps getting worse, I start to worry that maybe this could end up killing me. I speak in a hushed mumble.

"Please... Take them out."

"What was that?" I feel his smirk threw the blindfold, I finally gave him what he wanted. I swear this guy survive on the terror of people. I speak in a loud voice.

"Take them out." Father Germany pulls one out, relief starts to go threw my body. He pulls out the others and my body finally starts to relax.

"Can I sleep now?' I finally as him. All of this had exhausted me mentally and physically.

"No," He said as he untied me. "I'm going to make sure you understand how to think and act." He pulls me out of the chair but keeps the blindfold on me. I wait to see what happens. Out of the blue he punches me in my gut. I just stand there. "Come on, fight me!" I stand there, a kick to my back. I can feel my tailbone bend. He throws punches and kicks around me. I can't fight back, I can't see. This goes on for a while before he gets tired and gives up on provoking me.

"Can I sleep now?" I could barely keep my eyes open.

"No, you can sleep in a few hours." He takes the blindfold off and we return to the room. We do nothing, we say nothing.

I look at the clock, 2:42.

"I guess you can have a few extra minutes of sleep." I hear Father Germany say. I walk to my room and fall asleep.

Something sharp jabs into my side. My eyes fling open, they go straight to the clock. 3:45. I look over and find Father Germany standing next to me grinning. I groan.

"Vat is it?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing, go back so sleep." He tells me, I close my eyes and immediately fall back to sleep. This happens even hour until 6:45, my normal wake-up time. I wake up and find some earbuds in my ears.

"What the?" I take them out angrily and throw them across the room. I get out of bed and head into the next room. Father Germany's not there. I go downstairs and find him making breakfast.

"Vat the fuck are you doing?" I thought to myself, why am I so angry?

"Making a breakfast for you and me, but I guess you don't want it so you aren't getting any~" He says to me, I grumble loudly. He sets the food on a plate, he must have planned this, there was only enough for him. I almost hit him, it got me so pissed off! Then it hit me, this is what he did last time to make me a monster and I was already falling for it. I knew I couldn't escape it but maybe I could slow it down long enough to... I sigh, I need to just give in...

I walk over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Father Germany.

"Calling someone.." I tell him, he smiles. Not his normal evil smile, it seemed even worse this time. I just landed into his arms, became his puppet once more.


	3. The New You

After that long night I finally give into his grasp, I can't believe I gave up so quickly, the sooner it starts the sooner it ends I guess. I pick up the phone and call Italy, guilt starts to crawl into my heart.

"Ve, Germany~! What's up~?" He asked, I'm a little hesitant.

"Italy, can you come over? There are some things that I vant to talk about, also there is somebody I want you to meet..."

"Ve, ok Germany~ I'll be right over!" He hangs up the phone, I return to the dinning table where Father Germany continues to eat alone.

Italy's POV:

After that call it got me kind of worried... He wants to talk to me and there's somebody he wants me to meet? I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does, but what if it did? I shake the thoughts from my mind. I decide to pack him a plate of pasta and head on my way to Germany's house. Once I get there I bang on the door, I'm still a little worried from earlier though.

A strange man opens the door, I stare at him. He sort of looks like Germany but older but... Hm... If Germany and Russia had a baby that was older than them it would look like him, and as I come to find out it would act like him too.

I see Germany push past him.

"I brought you pasta ve~" I tell him, Germany takes the pasta from me.

"Thank you Italy, right now is one of the times I really need this shit." I noticed the word shit and it hurt a lot. I thought my pasta was good... I make good food, France taught me how to cook! France taught me a lot of things~

"Come on in Italy." I walk into the house and take a seat. Germany sits down next to me and starts eating the pasta right away. The man made a sort of angry face, I wonder what was happening? I notice a cut on Germany's nose too! I look back down at my hands, the band aids still on them. I smile remembering how Germany was so kind to me that day~

"So what did you want to talk about ve?"

"Oh, uh, we can talk after I eat..." Germany scarfs down the food like a dog! I was surprised that Germany could make such a mess, he almost just started eating it with his hands and barely used a knife! It only took him 5 minutes to eat my pasta.

"Thank you again for bringing the pasta, it vas nice..." Germany said.

"Ve, it was nothing~"

"Can we get to talking?" The man said. Germany nods. "Maybe we should talk in the room." He added. Germany gave him a sort of glare.

"Right, lets go..." Germany got up and went upstairs, I wonder what was happening, I had so many questions... The man and I both go and follow Germany into a room. Once in he closes the door but the room is all dark and scary and I don't like it!

"G-Germany? Can we have a little more light please? This room is a kind of scary..." Germany sighs.

"Can't you just man up for once? This is going to be a serious conversation and I do need you to act like it for once!" I flinch, Germany's acting very strange... The last time he started acting like this was WW2...

"Sorry ve..." Germany sighs.

"Italy, I need you to be an ally vith me..." I stared at him.

"Germany, I'm always your ally ve~ Who else with protect me from the other things!" I hear Germany groan.

"Italy! I told you to be serious!" I flinch again.

"S-sorry sir..." I say in a hushed voice.

"Now, this is Father Germany, he's sort of like Mother Russia but no at vell known." I nod no longer wanting to talk anymore. "He is going to help us make plans, ve are going to start another var." I should have known! I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier! Oh no, this can't be good! Every time Germany tries taking over the world he gets really really mean and it ends in something really bad happening! If this happens again the other countries won't forgive him! I gotta stop this from happening!

"Um... Germany, I don't think this is a good idea..." I tell them quietly.

"I don't care vat you think, zis is going to happen! And if you object zen you can fight it vith someone else." My eyes widen, I've never fought a real war without Germany by my side! And I can't stay neutral, Germany would just take me over and my people would suffer... I don't like this!

"... I'm sorry Germany... Ve, I'll do as you say..." I finally say.

"Good~ Germany, I think that you can take over from now. Call me if you need any help, but don't forget that I'm watching. Oh, and I'll give you updates on the plans." Father Germany told us, well Germany, before he left the room.

"Italy, you vill stay vith me now, ja?" I nod my head. "Good, ve vill start training again. Zis time a lot more advanced, ve need to get you prepared for zis. I vill actually need your help zis time, I can't do zis by myself."

"Well..." I replied. "Maybe ve we don't need to do this then, or maybe we shouldn't.." Germany walks over to me and slaps my face! It really hurt! I had started crying, I could tell that he didn't hit me even half as hard as he could but what really was the fact that he hit me in general... I noticed a red mark on Germany's cheeks as well. Did FG do something to him that made him like this? I hope he didn't hurt him...

"Germany..." I said threw my tears. I looked into his eyes and held my cheek.

"... I'm sorry Italy." He gave me a hug, I tried pushing away but he tightened his grip. "I'm sorry for slapping you," He removes my hand and kisses the red mark gently. "Please forgive me..."

"Ok, I forgive you ve~" I throw my arms around him and smile but that causes pain in my face... I know this made Germany feel bad.

"It's ok Germany, really~" I reassure him, he gives me a small smile.

"Come on, I'm going to show you to the room you will be staying at. You are going to rest today because you will have a tough one tomorrow." Germany told me as we go to my room. I hop into bed.

"Yes sir~!" I tell him and fall asleep immediately.

Germany's POV:

I couldn't believe how easily and quickly he fell asleep, that Italian is amazing but all in the wrong fields... I felt very bad for slapping him like that but after showing him mercy I know that this is going to be bad. A few hours later there's a knock on the door. I open the door to find FG there as suspected. I let him in.

"Germany, you showed that Italian compassion. You were doing so well too, oh well, back to training." He walks back into the room with the chair and straps me in again. In the end, I have 2 broken ribs and a ripped leg muscle along with other minor cuts and bruises. Over the course of the week he constantly keeps doing things to wake me up in the middle of my sleep and I barely get any because he randomly keeps me up. Every morning I wake up and find headphones on and I always throw them away. By the end of the week I completely am taken in by him. No longer am I Germany, I am not myself anymore. I am the puppet of a mad man who thinks he can do anything he wants and lets me take the blame for all of his actions. I didn't think like myself anymore, I am a heartless monster. Like the story of the lion with a thorn in its paw, I run rampant screaming for help but only others run away in fear until one person will be able to understand and take the thorn out and causing me to become gentle and kind. I know exactly who that is too, the thing is will he be able to? The thorn is dug in deep and will refuse to leave.


	4. Declare War

**this is where it starts to get more violent... So I hope you enjoy~ I'm still debating how long I should make this, if you have any comments or anything please feel free to review or something~**

Italy's POV:

Germany and I were eating dinner together, it was really nice!

"I'm having a lot of fun, thank you for taking me Germany~" Germany opened his mouth to speak,

"If you don't vake up right now I vill hang you from your thumbs!" My eyes shoot open, Germany's standing next to my bed. "Get up and get dressed, we have training to do!" He yells at me.

"Yes sir!" I say, Germany normal wakes me up like this. Germany stomps out of the room. Once dressed I walk downstairs and sit down at the table. For some reason every day training has been getting harder and harder... Germany walks into the house.

"Vat are you doing?!" I look at him confused.

"What? It's time for breakfast." I tell him.

"I said that it's time for training!" He yells at me, we always have breakfast once I wake up, what is he doing?

"But Germany, we always have breakfast first thing in the morning..." Germany walks over to and slaps me, hard. I stare into his eyes, he hit me a lot harder than he ever has... I feel the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. My cheek burns... "G-Germany..." He walks away from me, not even a sorry.

"Come on, I said it's time to start training." I hear him tell me as he walks out of the house. Slowly I get onto my feet and follow him outside to the track. Once outside I hear a loud whistle. "Give me 20 laps!" 20!? That's like a million!

"Germany, do I have to run all those laps? We haven't even had breakfast yet..." He glares at me and I shut my mouth, i feel the pain of my cheek again.

"Then lets make it 30." I sigh and nod. "Good, now start running!" He blows his whistle. I start to run, it's sooooo hard, I don't want to! It's hot and I'm so tired! I hear his whistle again, looking back I see Germany chasing after me. "Come on Italy, run faster!" I scream and start running full speed, Germany looked so scary! I want the old Germany back! I hear him yell from behind me, "Italy, run slower!" I try to force myself to slow down and it worked! I slow downed! "Jesus Ital-!" Germany trips over me and we both fall to the ground.

"Owwy..." Germany grumbles, he gets up then picks me up as well. "Thank you Germany."

"You are such an idiot! Can't you do anything right!? My god, vy did I ever become your ally! If it veren't for your ancestors no one vould have ever taken you seriously! How could something like the great Roman Empire ever become you?" Germany said, his voice was low and hurtful.

"I'm sorry Germany..."

"Sorry von't help me, if you can't help me I might as well kill you and give up!" My eyes widen, did he just say kill me? Germany sighs.

"Lets just go to the veight room now." Germany walks into the house as I follow. He walks into one of his many rooms, there are a lot of big and random machines in there. He normally told me to stay out of this room because I would hurt myself or something, what does he think I'm stupid or something? Germany walks over to a machine and shows me how to use it, all you have to do is pull some bars done, doesn't seem that hard."Do 50 of these." Germany takes out a thingy from the weights and puts it into the second weight. He gets off and lets me in.

I try pulling it down but I barely am able to, Germany sighs and puts it the the first one. I pull it down again and I can do it this time, I get to about 15 and my arms start to get sore.

"Germany, my arms are sore, can we take a break and eat some breakfast?"

"Nein! Keep it up or I'll raise the number!" I panic and start doing it again. When I finally reach 50 I release the bars from my grasp and the machine makes a really big bang noise.

"Italy you idiot! You put the bar back light or else you vill ruin the machine!"

"I'm sorry Germany, please forgive me... Can we eat now ve?" I ask again.

"Nein you idiot! Is food all you can think about!?" I nod, Germany sighs again. "You are getting punished."

"Wh-what, why!?"

"Because you are an idiot!"

"But I did all of my times, all 50!" I plead, "Please Germany don't hurt me!" Germany grabs my arm, almost crushing it in his hands. He takes me into a dark room, there's a chair in the middle.

"Sit down." He demands, I do as told. Germany straps my arms down to the chair, I start to panic.

"Germany, what are you doing?" I ask, he doesn't reply. "Germany?" He walks out of the room and closes the door, the room is completely dark and has no windows at all. I start screaming.

"Germany! Please come back! How long are you going to leave me here!?" There is no response, I sit there alone in the dark room... I close my eyes and start dreaming of a better place, a better time. Sooner or later I fall asleep there. When I wake up I'm still in there, no light or anything but by now my eyes were adjusted to the darkness. How long have I been asleep for? I look around the room, it's pretty much empty...

Some amount of time passes and still no sign of anybody. My stomach growls loudly, I'm really hungry... How could Germany do this to me, I thought he cared about me...

Someone opens the door letting in a light that is pretty much blinding to me right now. I crunch up my eyes and look away, Germany walks threw the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Hungry and blind..." I reply to him, I thought it was funny but he just got really mad at me. "I want the old Germany back, the one who was kind to me and made me happy. I don't like this you..." I tell him, "I have a really bad feeling about this war Germany, I don't want to do this anymore...

"You damn Italian, I vill beat the betrayal out of you." My eyes widen and he walks over to me. I wish I hadn't said that...

Germany unstraps me and lifts me up, he drags me to the side of the room that is actually pretty open. He places me on my feet. He gets into a fighting stance. I do not have the energy to do the same, the light is still trying to blind me.

It wasn't long till I felt a fist in my stomach, the force knocked me on my bottom which really hurt... I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"Come on, fight me." He says, Germany kicks me in my face. There's a loud crack noise and blood starts coming out of my nose. My hands immediately fly to my nose as I start crying.

"I-I think you broke my nose." I say threw blood and tears.

"This is vat it vould be like if you had to fight against me." He tells me, I feel his hand in my hair. A smile appears on my face only to fade when I feel him pull on it to get me on my feet. I stand up so he won't pull on my hair anymore.

"Germany that hurts stop!" I beg.

"Oh, it hurts you huh? Vat about this?" He grabs my curl and pulls it hard, my face turns dark red as I give a really big yelp. Germany's being really mean to me, I really wish that he would turn back to his old self, this isn't the Germany I love.

"G-Germany! Stop! Please, you know what my curl does!" Germany pulls on it hard, he almost pulled it out of my head before he finally let go! I started crying again. "Why are you doing this to me?" I finally ask him.

"To teach you vat it vould be like if you double crossed me, I am not letting you go." It made me snap.

"You say that I'm useless and you don't need me and you should just get rid of me, then you say that you aren't letting me go!? I thought you cared about me!" I hold up my hands that still had faint cuts."You healed these cuts! You were so gentle and kind but now you're just a jerk!" I break down crying, it felt really good to get my thought out of my mind. Silence fills the room except for the sounds of my sobs.

After a few more minutes of this I feel something around my neck, gasping I cry.

"What are you doing!?" I yell out in fear.

"That Germany is gone, you vill do as I say or I vill do this again. Ja?" Unable to speak I just slightly nod. "Good." He finally releases his grip from neck and walks out of the room. He only had one more thing to say.

"I'm going to declare var today."


	5. The Plan

He was going to declare war? This was not good, in the end he's just going to fail and I don't know if the world can forgive him one more time, I need to do something about this before Germany will gone forever.

"Who are you allied with?" I ask him, he turns around and looks at me oddly.

"You, Japan and Russia." He said, when did Russia ally himself with him? Well, Russia is a good ally... He's strong and really big. Japan can do a lot of damage, he's small but that one time he like destroyed China! Then he almost got to Russia and Japan will never give up so Japan is a good ally but even so America's a power house, I have no idea why and then there's England who's an island too and there strong navy, if we really want to win this America would have to ally us and he never will... Oh this isn't going to work...

"Can I see your doctor?" Germany nods and makes a hand gesture to follow him and so I do. He takes me into another room with a doctor.

"Here, training will start again tomorrow." I nod and walk in. I sit down next to the doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor asked me.

"I think I have a broken nose." I tell him, he gentle touches it and I pull away.

"Yup, it's broken, you'll be fine in a few weeks." He starts to bandage my nose up, it really stings. I'm also going to have to wash this blood off of my face and clothes, maybe I can give Japan a call. After he's done bandaging up my nose I go and call Japan.

"Herro?"

"Ciao Japan..." My voice sounded weird because of my nose being broken.

"Itary-san, why do you sound weird?" I look at the ground.

"It's nothing... But um, Germany's going to declare war and it's not going to end up good. I can tell... I try to tell him how I feel but he rejects it, lets say that..."

"Oh... Um, werr... I don't know what to do Itary-san... What happens happens, you can't change that now." He tells me, I sigh.

"Alright, thank you Japan... Goodbye." I hang up the phone and walk away, I guess I'm going to have to stand by and just like what will happen happen, I clearly can't stand to Germany but when this is all over I can maybe get them all to forgive him... I don't think this is Germany's fault either way, I think that Father Germany does this to him... But like I said I'm going to have to stand back and watch what happens...

Later that day Germany declares war on the world but his allies of course. At first no one really cares, they just get prepared to fight but they realize soon that Germany was serious and stronger than ever. In a week Germany took over most minor countries in Europe, Russia and Japan in Asia and I just stand back like I said. England, France, America, China and Canada are all getting ready to fight. Sadly China is almost surrounded by enemies and I have a feeling he will just give in soon. Germany walks into my room.

"Italy, ven vill you be doing something to help the var?" He asks me, my nose is still bandaged.

"I don't think you need my help ve, you, Japan and Russia have done so much already..." I tell him, he smirks.

"And you told me not to do this, that I couldn't make it but I can and vill do it." I look down at my feet.

"I still miss the old Germany ve..." I realize what I said and regret it. He walks over to me and grabs my hair again.

"Vat did I tell you about the old me?" I give him a sad puppy dog look.

"Sorry sir..." I tell him sounding all sad and hurt, hopefully I had strike a few heart strings but I can't, not even my puppy dog face would bring him out of it! This was serious... He lets go of my hair and walks out of the room, I can't stay here any longer, I can't be allies with him... I do the only thing that I can think of, sneak out the window and run away. I'm going to join the allies.

I go to the only person who might listen to me, France. If I go to anyone else then I might just get killed as a spy but France should understand! He cares about me! Plus once I show him my nose he really will understand! I run to France's house and bang on the door. France slowly opens the door and notices me, he only has it slightly open and I see one of those old hotel chains on the door.

"What do you want Italy?" He asked, he seemed fairly scared.

"I want to join you, I don't want to be with Germany anymore..." France had a weird look like he didn't believe me.

"Oh really? How can I tell you aren't a spy sent by him?" He tells me, I point to my nose.

"He broke my nose, I don't like his new self..." He looks at me in disbelief and I unwrap my bandages, his eyes widen."Please let me in, if you reject me and I go back he's going to beat my or something..."

"I'm sorry Italy, I just can't trust you..." My eyes start to cry, even France wouldn't trust me.

"Please France! Since when did I ever do anything dangerous for a war? I invaded Ethiopia in WW2!" I start panicking, begging France to let me in.

"I'm sorry Italy, I can't risk it. Even so if I let you in you wouldn't be much of an addition, I'd be safer for you to stay there." I break down crying.

"You're my big brother! How can you do this to me!? If I go back he will beat me! If he takes over he's just going to take over me and the others too! Please, I can't go back to him! There's no way we are dating anymore, he hurt me, physically and emotionally... Please big brother France, let me in!" I give him the puppy dog eyes, he groans. I know France can't ever resist anything cute! And he finds me really cute and with my crying and giving a puppy dog face he has to let me in~

"Oh... Fine Italy, if you are suspected of being a spy I can't save you, alright?" He opens the door and steps to the side, my face lights up and I give him a really big hug!

"Oh thank you France! Thank you so much!" I cry and he tries pushing me off.

"Uh, yeah, no problem... Come in..." I step back smiling. About a month later China is finally taken over and that means all of Asia and most of Europe, Germany is going to go after us next.

"France, what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"We will have to fight, zat is all we can do..." He tells me.

"Do we have a plan ve?" Oh, and by now my nose was fixed~

"No, we don't..." I look down at my feet, hm...

"I might have a plan ve~!" I tell him, he looks surprised.

"Really?" I nod, but Germany doesn't come for us first, he goes to take America. It took almost 2 years but he finally takes America, and by then I was able to make a plan with France and we both were sure that this plan could not fail! It took a lot of convincing but for the two years I was finally able to convince him to do it! And this is it: we are going to put me out to fight Germany first.


	6. The Fight Begins

Normal POV:

Italy was going to fight Germany first, he was completely sure that this was going to end up stopping the war. Germany was on his was across the sea to try and take over Europe with the rest of his large army. This was going to be tough but it would be a battle no one would soon forget.

"Are you sure you want to do zis Italy?" Asked France concerningly. He sits down next to Italy and sets a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Italy in the eyes.

"Ve I am, I know I can stop him!" Italy puts his hand into a fist and does a yah! position. France shakes his head, he can't help but feel like this can't be a good idea.

"But Italy, you can't fight him! You saw what he did to your nose! He will rip your head right off of your body!" France said, Italy smiles at him gently.

"I know I can't fight him ve, that's why I'm not going to fight~" Italy explains, France just becomes even more confused and decides to give up.

"Alright Italy, just remember zat if you are going to get really hurt, killed even, it iz alright to run away. You are a very weak country and everybody wouldn't blame you for running."

"Ve, I know France but the thing is I can't run, just watch~ I don't know if I will come back but if I can stop Germany that's all I want to do, if I can get the old Germany back that's all I want~! But, France, promise me that if I don't come back ve that you will try to protect him if the other countries want to hurt him to badly... It isn't his fault, its Father Germany's!"

"... Father Germany? Who's that?"

"That's right, no one really knows... Germany has a boss and it's Father Germany, he is like Mother Russia but not a female and ve. He brainwashes Germany into doing all of this, about a week before he went into bad Germany I had cut up my hands trying to spy on him and he had cleaned them himself and healed them~ He really is a nice guy so please don't let anything happen to him because of FG." Italy had a pleading look and the puppy dog eyes again, France groaned.

"I'll try Italy but I don't know if I could..."

"Just mention Father Germany, Germany won't but if you do then they'll know! And the could find him but..." Italy sighs, "If Germany loses I bet FG is going to go into hiding but... If I die tell them my death wish would be to have FG found and Germany to be safe." Italy looks into France's eyes seriously, he wasn't joking around about this. France knew now that Italy really could die and it touched him how willing he would be to make Germany safe, how can he deny such passion? France gives an accepted nod.

"Alright Italy, I will try my best." Italy smiles and hugs France tightly.

"Ve thank you big brother France~ Spending this time with you has been a very fun time ve~" France smiles and hugs back. The next day they were going to prepare the fight, Italy were to stand at the shores and wait for Germanys arrival. Before he left he made a note just in case and gave it to France.

"What's zis?" France asked opening the note.

"It's a note in case I don't make it." Italy explained.

"Who is it for?"

"Germany, if I end up dying I would guess ve that he would have a lot of questions and lots of guilt and I want to try and help that~" Italy said smiling even though he might not see the light of tomorrow.

"I can't believe zis..." France said.

"What ve?"

"How kind you are... You are one of ze most forgiving countries I have even seen, he hurt you so much and yet you will try to make him as happy and safe as you can. I don't zink he ever realized how much you cared about him..." France explained reading the note.

"Ve, I would do this for anybody~" Italy said, France looked over to him smiling.

"You are such a good person, you just care about people so much it's amazing! Someone would back stab you in ze worst way ever and you will still help zem if zey need it, it's truly amazing." Italy grins at him and heads to the door.

"Ve, I'm no one special~ And I'm the one with no modesty," Italy laughs, "I love you France, see you later~" Italy said as he walked out the door.

"I love you too Italy, I hope you're right." France said putting the note into his pocket.

Italy arrives at the shores of France where Germany was planning on landing at about 3:15. Germany was suppose to get here at about 3:30. He looks around, the birds were outside chirping, all seemed right with the world and yet most of it was being taken over, abused and killed. Italy could be killed in less than an hour but he still was able to smile, thankfully able to appreciate the things we was blessed with, even the day for being so beautiful even though this day may kill him.

Italy props himself up on his arms and looks at the clouds, it was mostly clear but there were a few. He let the sun beat down on his face, warming up his entire being. A small bunny runs up to him and sniffs his hand, it was a cute white one with red eyes.

"Aww, you're so cute ve!" He starts to pet the bunny, its ears go down to let him pet his head. "You should probably leave soon little bunny, bad things might happen and I would want you to get hurt ve~" He bunny climbed into his lap and pet himself against Italy's hand. "Come on now ve, you need to get going, it's almost 3:30." The little bunny didn't want to move though, in the distance Italy could see ships. "Please little bunny, I don't want to see you get hurt ve..." Italy tries pushing the bunny but it refuses to leave. Italy sighs. He keeps trying to get the bunny to move but it doesn't. Without even realizing it Germany had docked his ships and was unboarding, Italy still trying to get the bunny to leave.

"Vell vell vell, vat do ve have here?" Germany said walking over to them. Italy looks over at him and pulls the bunny close to him. "Vat are you hiding?" Germany said as he pulled Italy to his feet.

"N-nothing ve!" Germany pulls Italy's arm away and takes the bunny from him. "Please don't hurt it! It's just a little bunny ve!" Germany smirks.

"Oh, I von't hurt it." Germany turns around and throws the bunny into the sea. "The ocean vill." Italy's eyes widen in horror.

"Bunny!" Tears start to run down his face, the sounds of birds chirping begin to silence and the clouds start to disappear. Italy looks up at Germany, Germany looks back at him. His eyes weren't the same, deep down though was the old ones. It would be hard but those same eyes could come back.

"You left me after I told you that you could not leave, I already showed you vat vould happen if you had to fight me, now you vill." The other soldiers and countries get off the many ships. There's countries like Turkey, Greece, Hungary, Austria, even Switzerland is there too. They all look so sad, they just watch Germany and Italy, didn't try to do anything when they saw Germany toss the bunny into the sea. Italy looks over and Hungary and Austria, they turn their heads trying to avoid his gaze. They know full well that they can't help Italy even though they want to so badly.

"Germany, I know that the old you is still deep down inside you somewhere. Just look and you can find it, you don't like being this. Look at those countries, Japan is even there and he was your ally! You would have just tried doing the same to me ve! Austria, Hungary and Japan are all your friends and look what you're doing to them ve!" America finally walks into view, he looks so beaten up. He was the only country capable of surviving a two front war and now look, he was finally defeated... Not once does he take his gaze off of the ground. "You are not a heartless person, you are kind and sweet and gentle. Please, just look inside you, I know you can do this ve..." Italy looked into Germany's eyes, stared deep into them as he opened up his own.

"I am not him." Germany throws Italy to the ground and kicks his gut. Italy wraps his arms around his stomach and curls into a ball.

"If you stop this I will make you some pasta ve." Italy said threw the pain.

"I never liked your pasta, I just ate it to get you to shut up."

"You don't mean that ve, it's not you who is talking." Germany kicked him again.

"Get up and fight me!" Germany demanded. Italy just lied there in a ball. Germany kicks him once again. "I said get up and fight!" Germany repeated. Italy slowly gets up and gives him a hug.

"Vat the hell are you doing?" Germany pushes Italy off of him. "I said fight not hug!"

"Please Germany, you don't want to hurt me ve. You love me~" Italy said smiling at him, "You just had forgotten what kindness can be like, you forgot how to feel and give it but if you just let me I can help you~" Germany looked at him angrily.

"Vy von't you just give up? If you don't fight me I von't hesitate to kill you." Germany said grabbing Italy by the hair.

"You would miss me ve." Italy said.

"No I vouldn't."

"But I'm your only friend." Germany hesitates for a second, it was already starting to work.

"I don't vant friends, all I need is myself." Germany finally replied.

"No one wants to be alone ve, no matter who you are no body ever wants to be alone." Germany shakes his head and throws Italy away from him.

"Shut up and get ready to fight!" Germany yelled getting into a fighting stance. Italy catches his balance before falling and stands up.

"I can't fight you ve."

"To bad, I can fight you." Germany pushed Italy in the face causing him to fall backward.

"But you don't want to fight me ve~" Italy said with a smile on his face, he got back up.

"I don't care!" Germany grabs Italy's arm and pins it behind his back, Italy lets out a painful squeal.

"Y-you do care ve, you always cared." Germany's grip tightens which causes the arm to hurt more.

"I never cared." Germany lets go of him, Italy stumbles forward.

"Yes you did ve, if you didn't you wouldn't have saved me all those times, you would have just let me stay. You do care~" Italy said once again smiling at him. Germany's eyes scrunch together knowing that he can't find an excuse for that. He picks up his foot and kicks Italy in his rib cage Italy wraps his arms around his stomach again as he fell back on his bum. Germany takes out a gun.

"Tell me vy I shouldn't kill you right now." Germany said pointing it at him.

"Because ve... You love me." Germany's eyes narrow onto Italy.

"I don't love you." He pulls the trigger.


	7. The End

**I wish it were a little longer but I wanted to get this done before I started eating my pie and I was almost done, plus my brain decided to die on me so I hope you enjoy~**

Germany pulls the trigger and the world goes silent. Italy's body lying down on the floor, his shoulder bleeding. Germany stares at it trying to soak in what he had just done. Did he really just shoot Italy? A soft noise tunes him back into the real world.

"That's a shame ve, I love you..." Italy passes out. Germany's eyes widen as those words repeat in his mind over and over again. I love you... He starts to feel the gaze of the soldier's and countries burn into him. He looks over and they all turn their heads to avoid eye contact. He slowly walks over and kneels down next to Italy. He slowly reaches over and moves the hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry Italy..." He picks him up and heads to the ground of people. "Um... You all go back to vere you are from, take the ships, anything, just leave..." Everybody stares at him shocked, he had just let them go like that. Germany walks away still carrying Italy and heads to a hospital. The streets are barren, everybody hiding in their homes. He walks into a hospital and everybody freezes. He walks up to the front desk.

"H-how may I help you?" The nurse said.

"Can you help my friend?" Germany said, everybody looks confused.

"Um, yes sir..." A nurse takes him. "What happened?" She asks.

"He was shot..." Germany replied. They take Italy away, it wasn't long before the news of Germany's surrender spread throughout the world. They were able to get the bullet out of Italy but he was still unconscious. Germany stays by Italy's side, France decides to visit.

"Bonjour Germany~" France said walking into the room.

"Hi..." Germany doesn't take his eyes off of Italy.

"So zat was what he was planning, zis man is smarter zan he looks~" He sat down next to Germany and looked at him. "He is going to be alright, you don't have to worry so much." France new why he was like this though, he was guilty.

"Ja..." France couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"So, where is zis Father Germany zat I was informed of?" France said, Germany finally took his eyes off of Italy and turned it to France. He chuckles, "Italy told me of course~ Why didn't you tell anyone before?" Germany looks away again.

"I don't know..." Germany said. He just can't believe what he had done.

"I zink you should read zis, he told me to have you read it if he dies but I zink you need zis right now too." France takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to Germany. "See you later~" He exits the room. Germany unfolds the note and begins to read it.

Dear Germany,

If you are reading this then either A. I am dead or B. France gave this to you anyway. I will just assume A. Anyway, I knew that you weren't being yourself, and I forgive you~ I knew that if this happened it would shock you back to your normal self, I'm sorry that it had to happen like this though. I died happy though because this means that you were able to be the old you again~ I missed the old you so much! Knowing that you are the old you though is good enough~ And also know that it wasn't your fault, it was Father Germany's fault so I don't blame you for anything. So be happy~

With All My Love, Feliciano Vargas.

Germany smiles at the note, he's very lucky to have a man like Italy.

"Ve?" Germany's eyes move over to the now awake Italy.

"Thank you for saving me Italy." Germany said, he hold his hand tightly. Italy smiles back at him.

"Ve, it was nothing~" Italy said smiling back at Germany.

"I am lucky to have you." Germany said leaning in and giving Italy a gentle kiss.

"I'm lucky to have you too Germany~" Italy replied smiling. "France let you see the note ve? You must have felt guilty then." Germany nodded.

"I was but I realize that it's ok because you're right, it's not my fault." Germany smiled at him.

They had put Germany on trial and Italy and France testified for Germany, both stating that it wasn't Germany's fault but Father Germany's. They had searched for him and it ended up with him hiding in Germany's basement. Life soon returned to normal and the gossip of the third world war had faded into nothing.

"Hey Germany, did you really mean it when you said that you don't like my pasta ve?" Italy asked out of the blue.

"Of course not, it did get old after eating it for so long but your food is good." Germany replied while reading a book.

"Ve, that's good~ You and I will be together forever ve, right Germany~?" Germany sets his book down and looks over at Italy.

"Together forever." Germany said smiling, Italy holds up his hand with his pinkey extended.

"Pinkey promise~?" Germany sighs and wraps his pinkey around Italy's.

"Pinkey promise." Italy and Germany stared into each others eye's smiling, Italy thought to himself.

'There's the eyes that I know and love ve~ And the old Germany I know and love too~! I'm so glad that everything is back to normal but I have a feeling that one day or another a new war will begin again~ But next time, I'll be ready and so will Germany and the rest of the world~! When the next war begins~"


End file.
